


[GGAD]蝉鸣

by yiyiiii



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Crimes of Grindelwald, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyiiii/pseuds/yiyiiii
Summary: 复健，老阿姨不知道要怎么谈恋爱，直接谷仓车了。





	[GGAD]蝉鸣

盖勒特在谷仓里等阿不思。英格兰的夏季很短，只有几天阳光炙热地烘烤着地面，戈德里克山谷里似乎只有蝉在不知疲倦地鸣叫。而到了晚上那股热气还没完全散去，让盖勒特等着有些烦躁，但他知道自己需要耐心。

盖勒特对自己掌控人心的能力是极为自信的，比如现在的阿不思，他开始答应自己一个无理的要求，就会接着答应得更多，他会跟自己走。

盖勒特正想着，阿不思本人推开了谷仓虚掩的门，看到对方赶紧走了过来，“阿莉安娜刚睡着，我才有机会过来。”他赤褐色的发梢稍微带着卷，轻轻地擦过他的脸颊。

阿不思谨慎地用魔法锁好了门，盖勒特过去把他揽进怀里。

“前两天我们那样太冒险了，这里应该不会有人来，”阿不思说，“特别是别让阿不福思发现。”

盖勒特自然知道他指的前两天是什么。

午后的树荫下，阿不思靠着盖勒特，翻着他从巴沙特姑婆家拿出来的古书，盖勒特坐在阿不思身后把他圈在自己怀里，下巴搁在他一侧肩上，似乎有点心不在焉。

“如果这段历史在一千多年前，也许考虑一下当时维京人对咒语发展影响会有新的发现？”阿不思指着书上的一段说着转过头，脸颊擦到盖勒特的鼻尖，“盖勒特你凑太近了。”他带着温度的呼吸吹进耳朵里，阿不思说着想从他怀里挣脱出来，但是盖勒特并没有松开手。

“阿不思，你别再乱动了。”他在身后有点闷闷地说。阿不思这时候意识到了身后抵着自己的东西，他停下了动作，盖勒特却趁着这机会把箍着他腰的手顺势往下滑去，阿不思的身体一下子绷紧了，但他并没有拒绝自己。

“优等生不会从来没做过这个吧？”

这当然是不可能的，青春期男生寝室里夜聊最少不了的就是这些话题，在霍格沃兹也不例外。

然而此时的感觉完全不一样，盖勒特的手指解开了扣子覆了上来，他的指腹，到指根，到掌心，慢慢地包裹着，摩擦着，他手掌的温度，紧贴的皮肤，甚至微微的出汗都真切地传递过来。

盖勒特掰着阿不思的肩，让他调整姿势转过身面对自己。

阿不思以为盖勒特马上就知道了自己最敏感的地方，但是对方似乎又不知道，略过了那里，他猜不到对方下一步的动作，放任他的手指轻巧的划动和手掌加重的力度。那刺激顺着脊柱爬了上来，阿不思把脸埋进盖勒特的肩窝里。

“阿尔，你也来帮我。”盖勒特侧过头对着他耳朵轻声地说。

夏日的空气似乎带着青草的香气，阳光穿过树叶的间隙落到金色和赤褐色的发梢上，面对面紧靠着的两个少年肩头微微耸动，无休无止的蝉鸣盖过了加重的呼吸声。

在阿不思的记忆里，自己从来没有在别人面前失控过。不管是面对三强争霸赛的巨龙，霍格沃兹深夜里的禁林，还是十一岁刚入学被人指指点点是仇视麻瓜的家里的儿子，或是刚成年的自己一个人负责了母亲的葬礼，甚至变卖了部分父母的遗物来确保家用和阿不福思的学校费用，他没有对别人流露出过自己一点点脆弱的样子。

而此时阿不思和盖勒特毫无保留地面对着对方，由对方掌握着自己的软弱与欢愉，最后他们相互依靠着喘着气，盖勒特用他沾着浊白色液体的手握住了阿不思同样的手。

阿不思坐直了起来，看到盖勒特正对着自己露出满足的笑容。

“你这个混蛋。”

盖勒特对这个评价并没有不满，甚至起了好奇心，还没听过优等生说过脏话。

阿不思被他充满期待的眼神噎了一下，然后恶狠狠地说到：“祝你以后吃到比比多味豆都是鼻屎味的。”

天啊，为什么我的阿尔会这么可爱。

 

而此刻在谷仓里，盖勒特托着阿不思的后脑勺吻着他，他倒在干草垛上，盖勒特伸手要解他马甲和衬衣的扣子。

阿不思抓住了他的手，“盖勒特，这是不被允许的。”

他知道，此时此刻无论是麻瓜的世界还是巫师的世界，这是不被承认的，这意味着被监禁，被唾弃。人们对于与自身不同的厌恶与恐惧从未变过。

“我们会让这变成被允许的。”盖勒特看向阿不思，“我们一起的话，就都能改变，不管是巫师的身份，还是我们的身份，都不需要再躲藏。”

那是一个他们共同向往着的世界，从阴暗的遮蔽下走向阳光的世界，自己可以认同自己的世界。

阿不思松开了手，他湛蓝的眼睛看向盖勒特，没有退缩。

他依然没有拒绝自己。

然而一开始并不是很顺利。少年有些莽撞而未谙情事，他还不知道怎么让阿不思更容易接纳自己。盖勒特卡在那里，而阿不思正忍着痛。

盖勒特托着阿不思的腰再次往里挺了一下，阿不思这次没忍住抬腿想把他从自己身上踹下去。盖勒特知道他没使劲，直接抓住了他的脚踝把他的小腿架在自己肩上，借着这个角度直接顶了进去。

阿不思闷哼了一声，盖勒特感觉到对方疼得在发抖，他停下了动作，俯下身抚摸阿不思的脸颊。阿不思偏过脸，往盖勒特的掌心里蹭了蹭回应他。

盖勒特的手慢慢拂过阿不思的脸颊，他的锁骨，到他的胸口，小腹。他的手掌紧贴着阿不思柔软的皮肤，能感觉到那些细小的绒毛和轻微的颤栗。盖勒特的掌心很温暖，指根有着常握魔法杖留下的薄茧，那份温暖和略带粗糙的真实安抚着阿不思，让他渐渐放松下来。

盖勒特之后才开始动了起来，这次顺利了许多，他兴致起来了把阿不思的两条腿都抬高，让自己可以进入到更深的地方。

然而阿不思并不是太习惯这个体位，他的腰悬空着，身体随着盖勒特挺腰的动作晃动着。身体无法踏实落地的不安和无法控制的摇动凝聚在胸口，盖勒特冲撞的动作让他的胃甚至包括心脏一阵翻腾。

阿不思想让盖勒特停下，不安和不适几乎要盖过快感，他张开嘴，却只能说出一个词。

“盖尔”

那两个音节，舌尖轻轻滑过上颚和齿根。

盖勒特停下看着他，阿不思微微汗湿的额角沾着发丝，他脸色并是不太好，耳垂却染上一抹绯红。

盖勒特俯下身去吻阿不思，他的嘴唇干燥而柔软。然后盖勒特找到了发出那两个音节的舌尖，再舔过他的上颚和齿根。阿不思的喉咙里发出放弃抵挡的叹息，他伸出双手环抱住盖勒特，将自己的身体向他贴近。

夏日清亮的月光通过谷仓的高窗铺洒进来，在夜色中的蝉鸣更显清脆而响亮。他们的皮肤紧贴，身体契合在一起。

阿不思抬头看到光亮中细小的灰尘在飞舞，他能感觉到盖勒特在自己身体里的搏动。收回目光，阿不思抬手把挡住盖勒特脸的金色头发往后拢，好让自己看清他的脸。盖勒特还处在恍惚中，此时的他少了平日的凌厉和狂放，只有着十六岁少年的纯粹，有着让十七岁少年沉迷的一切。

 

盖勒特从阿不思身上起来的时候才发现自己刚开始的莽撞还是把对方弄出了血。他看起来有点心疼，但是很快新的念头又冒了出来。

“我有了你的血，”盖勒特说，“不过你也有了我的。”仿佛古老魔法的交换法则，之前他们无法破解的部分，直到他们献出自己。

亦或是无法回头的契约。阿不思看向盖勒特。

盖勒特整理好自己的衣服，把地上的痕迹清理干净。阿不思系扣子的手停在那里，盖勒特走近伸手想帮他把衬衣和马甲扣好。

“血”

阿不思迟疑了一下说道。盖勒特停下了手上的动作，看着他。

“血盟”

阿不思回答他。

直到很多年后，他依然不知道当时自己心底隐约一闪而过的不安究竟是自己的视而不见，还是自己终将无法视而不见。

 

那个夏天终于过去，那原本以为无休无止的蝉鸣，就在树叶掉落的那一刻戛然而止。若虫在黑暗中蛰伏的漫长岁月，只是为了在夏日尽情吟唱，直到终止。

少年的爱在这个夏季燃烧着成为灰烬，而从灰烬中重生的少年，并不是不再有爱，相反他拥有了更多的爱，给朋友，给战友，给巫师，也给麻瓜，给人类，也给其他生物。唯独没再留下给自己的那一份。

END

 

虽然在英国好像没听到过蝉鸣，也有可能是我没注意，搜了一下英格兰是有一种土生土长的蝉的，所以大概不是bug。


End file.
